Perdido sin remedio
by Nerea
Summary: Teddy Lupin ha conseguido por fin salir con Victoire, pero sin embargo, no está tan feliz como esperaba. Amigo Invisible para Sarameliss


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de J.K Rowling y esto es sin ánimo de lucro.

**N/A**: Este fic fue escrito para Saramellis como Amigo Invisible para la Comunidad de LJ aisinfronteras (punto) livejournal (punto) com

* * *

><p><strong>PERDIDO SIN REMEDIO<strong>

Victoire Weasley era tan guapa como su madre. Sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa radiante siempre habían captado la atención de Teddy Lupin. Desde bien pequeño, cuando le robaba las muñecas sólo para molestarla, había sabido que era ella.

Era ella, no había duda alguna. Lo sentía cuando acariciaba su pelo y cientos de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Estaba seguro de ello cuando le arrancaba algún suspiro mal disimulado o cuando le hacía sonreír como si acabase de ganar la lotería.

Tenía suerte de tenerla a su lado. Siempre había querido que fuese así. Pero, sin embargo, Teddy no estaba tranquilo. Últimamente sus dedos temblaban cuando la tocaba y ella no dejaba de preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría.

El problema era que ni él mismo sabía ponerle un nombre. Nunca había estado tan confundido en toda su vida.

Empezó cuando los Potter descubrieron su relación. Lily, una de sus mejores amigas, se había alegrado muchísimo por ellos, pero los otros dos hermanos no habían reaccionado igual.

Sobre todo James. Su carcajada aún resonaba en su cabeza como un relámpago anunciando una tempestad. Sus hirientes palabras no le habían dejado dormir y no lo entendía. No entendía por qué el momento más feliz de su vida, lo que había estado anhelando durante tanto tiempo, se había convertido en una pesadilla.

—No entiendo por qué te pones así—le había dicho a James cuando estuvieron solos.

Él no había contestado. Durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, le dio la espalda y no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Sólo cuando le tocó en el hombro notó su cuerpo estremecerse ante su contacto.

—Vete, no estoy de humor y no quiero cagarla…

Teddy rumió sus palabras, una por una, intentando descifrar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no entendía nada.

—¿Por qué? James, me lo puedes contar, somos amigos…

James negó con la cabeza, volviéndole a dar la espalda. Su respiración entrecortada puso en alerta a Teddy, que se acercó a él y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos:

—No entiendo por qué me has dicho esas cosas sobre Victoire, no lo entiendo… y no te veo bien, sólo quiero saber por qué.

Él volvió a negar con la cabeza y se alejó dando un portazo. Teddy sintió cómo su corazón se desbocaba ante la perspectiva de perder a su mejor amigo.

La semana pasó lentamente y la rutina del día a día le iba consumiendo, puesto que lo único que quería era hacer las paces con su amigo y descubrir el porqué de su actitud.

Pero James le evitaba. Cuando le veía por los pasillos escuchaba cómo su tono de voz se elevaba y actuaba como si no le conociese, forzando sonrisas mal maquilladas de un enojo que aún no entendía.

Un día se cansó. Estaba harto de esa actitud, de esa indiferencia. Estaba cansado de no enterarse de nada y perder su amistad más preciada. Cuando le vio recorriendo los pasillos, esta vez solo, le tiró del brazo y le llevó a una esquina poco iluminada en la que podrían hablar en la intimidad.

Apenas podía vislumbrar su rostro, ya que la antorcha más cercana estaba al otro lado del corredor, pero sí que podía oír su propio corazón, resonando a melodía de tambor, y ansioso por descubrir el motivo de aquella pelea.

—No te dejo ir hasta que no me digas qué es lo que te pasa.

Él hizo ademán de irse, pero Teddy le cogió de la túnica y le golpeó contra el muro de gélida piedra. Ahora estaban frente a frente y no se podía escapar.

—Lo digo en serio. Quiero saber de una vez qué cojones te ocurre.

James le desafió con la mirada. Esbozó una sonrisa medio divertida y bufó, con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos:

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Teddy asintió con la cabeza. ¿Es que no le había quedado claro? Por el amor de Dios, llevaba una semana detrás de él intentando descubrir qué era lo que había pasado y aún ponía en duda si quería saberlo…

—¿A pesar de las consecuencias?

No entendía qué quería decir con eso. ¿Qué consecuencias? ¿De verdad era tan grave? Le miro a los ojos y vio miedo a través de ellos y eso le asustó aún más.

Llevaba conociendo a James toda la vida. Nunca se habían peleado, habían sido como hermanos y habían compartido mil momentos que les habían unido más de lo que las palabras podían explicar. Se entendían a la perfección y las risas y momentos divertidos eran un ingrediente más de sus vidas. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a los problemas con él. Nunca los había tenido. No sabía a qué tenía que enfrentarse. No se imaginaba la vida sin él a su lado, como uña y carne. Necesitaba su abrazo cuando lo pasaba mal y necesitaba tenerle a su lado cuando era feliz y quería compartirlo. Le necesitaba y, por eso, estaba tan nervioso al verle tan serio. Nunca habían tenido una conversación tan seria, tan fría… tan atípica de ellos.

Su voz tembló cuando por fin reunió el valor para abrir la boca:

—¿Qué consecuencias?

Él se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, mirando al suelo y sin adoptar esa actitud desafiante que había mantenido hasta entonces. Después de esos segundos que parecieron eternos, volvió a librar la batalla con su dura mirada:

—Quizás no me quieres hablar después de esto.

Teddy negó con la cabeza, atónito:

—¿Yo? ¿Dejarte de hablar? Somos como hermanos, James… eso… eso… es imposible.

—Piénsatelo dos veces antes de hablar. ¿Estás seguro? Lo que voy a hacer puede cambiarlo todo.

Teddy se acercó más a él. No podía vislumbrar más allá del brillo de sus ojos, pero sentía su respiración entrecortada:

—Nada puede cambiar entre nosotros. Nada.

Entonces, sin previo aviso y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, James se abalanzó sobre él. Le tomó la cara con ambas manos y se hizo dueño de su boca. Estaban tan cerca que podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y toda su piel se erizó cuando su lengua hizo contacto con la suya provocando una sensación tan nueva y excitante que su cabeza dio mil vueltas, perdido sin remedio.

Respondió al beso como si le fuera la vida en ello, sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo. La razón parecía haberle abandonado por completo y era el compás de su corazón el único que marcaba el ritmo de sus actos.

Pum. Pum. Pum. El escalofrío que sintió cuando le mordió la oreja fue tan grande que un gemido involuntario se escapó de sus labios.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado equivocado. Que las cosas sí que podían cambiar entre de ellos, pero de una manera que nunca se había esperado antes.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado :) el slash y yo no nos llevamos muy bien y encima no me gusta mucho la tercera generación, así que escribir esto era todo un reto para mí. ¿Tomates? ¿Comentarios? Agradecería mucho un review :)<em>


End file.
